For many years, scientists, nutritionists and medical doctors have realized that most of the drinking water purification methodologies in use today leave the water barren of many of the natural minerals needed by the body. Most, if not all, also produce acidic or dead water with a pH of less than 7.
For the past 25 years there have been many attempts to design a commercial/industrial system that can remineralize drinking water and raise its pH to an alkaline state without the use of harsh chemicals.
There are dozens of household systems that can accomplish this on a temporary basis although there is no control over key process variables that can assure dependability and repeatability. These attempts include small packets of various natural minerals that have been used to provide some of the electrolytes and raise the pH of one glass of water at a time.
The invention of this disclosure has proven to be capable of producing drinking water that is pure and alkaline on a repeatable basis in unlimited quantities.
This commercial/industrial remineralizer is designed to be the final step in a continuous treatment process which has the capability to control the key process variables to assure that the end results are achieved on a repeatable basis. The unit can be sized to fit the needs of the production process from 5 gpm to 200 gpm (and above) if the pretreatment portion of the system is properly sized. It requires only one readily-available natural mineral, crystal coral medium, and has the proper controls to assure that the natural medium maintains the required quality until it is totally absorbed by the acidic water that comes from the pretreatment portion of the system.
One of the very desirable features of the disclosed remineralizer is that the feeder portion of the system can be designed to accept water of various qualities; this includes municipal water, well water, brackish water from lakes or ponds or even salt water. As the worlds' water supply decreases it is forecast that water will become more critical than oil. Treatment systems that can purify water from contaminated sources will be an absolute necessity. This technology is designed to serve that need economically.
Previous patents that describe the general nature of the art include:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,805 issued May 1945 to Camelford
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,442 issued July 1972 to Swanson
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,372 issued March 1979 to Groth, et al.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,956 issued May 1980 to Flatow
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,512 issued April 1992 to Reidy
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,829 issued May 1996 to Michael
7. U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,666 issued December 2007 to Mitsis
8. U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,061 issued January 1968 to Bray
9. U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,334 issued May 2009 to Sigona
10. U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,784 October 2009 to Bednarek